corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tohko Kirisaki
is a student of Byakudan Senior High School and a victim trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Tohko is a teenage girl of average height and below average weight. She has medium long brown hair with a tint of green tied into a ponytail with a white bow and desaturated turquoise eyes. In Corpse Party BloodCovered, her hair is fully green. She wears the Byakudan Senior High uniform, a white sailor fuku with a green collar and a red bow, a green pleated skirt, white crew-cut socks and brown shoes. Personality Tohko loves fortune-telling, a passion she shares with her best friends Emi Urabe and Mitsuki Yamamoto. She's the one who suggested making the "Sachiko Ever After" charm. Tohko is usually lively and cheerful, but occasionally will act surprisingly nervous. She loathes Kai Shimada for his irresponsible way of dealing with girls and, in contrast to him, has a crush on the ostensibly "cool and spotless" Yuuya Kizami. Story Corpse Party BloodCovered Extra Preview Tohko appears in the extra preview "Tooth," having mostly the same storyline as the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows episode of the same name. Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) CHAPTER 4 Tohko only appears if Satoshi Mochida has failed to save Naomi Nakashima, although the outcome of the story remains unchanged and will result in two false endings (one wrong and one other ending). Shortly after the failed rescue, Satoshi enters the infirmary, frightening Tohko. She barely escaped death from Yuuya, with bruises on her face and a missing front tooth as the only physical damage (the origins of her injuries are not explained in this storyline). Satoshi is able to calm her down a bit and the two exchange introductions. Satoshi asks Tohko what had happened to her, and she replies that she and her friends performed the cursed ritual too, and that she was brutally assaulted. Unable to trust anyone else, she tells Satoshi to leave. Unfortunately, Satoshi is not able to proceed further without a second person due to the custodian's key swapping locations. He returns to the infirmary to seek help. However, Tohko completely lost her mind and faith in anyone. Wielding a pair of scissors, she asks Satoshi if he came to kill her too. No matter what he says, she will charge at Satoshi and stab him in the chest. While he's feeling the cold and the blood is flowing out of his heart, Tohko is left utterly shocked by her action. She desperately tries to apologize to the dying boy as he pleads for Yuka Mochida's safety. However if Satoshi picked up Seiko's phone and Naomi's phone, Seiko's cell phone shields him from the assault. Tohko apologizes to him, but Satoshi retaliates with anger, throwing the scissors to a corner of the room. Tohko is left in the infirmary shocked, unable to be helped any longer, shivering in fear once more. CHAPTER 5 If Naomi is saved, Tohko cannot be interacted with at all and instead her corpse is found outside of the infirmary in the fifth chapter on Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka's side. Her name tag reveals that she died from choking after cutting off her own tongue. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #7; 『Tooth』 Tohko is the main protagonist of the seventh episode, which explains more about her character and the events surrounding her. The episode starts with a flashback taking place at Byakudan High. At 4:30 P.M., Tohko, having a crush on Yuuya, asks Kensuke Kurosaki about him. But, before the latter can reply, Mitsuki appears and drags him to his student council duties. Back in Heavenly Host, Tohko begins to throw up in the girls' lavatory while Emi watches over her. After Tohko is done, the two meet up with Tomohiro Ohkawa, Kai, Yuuya and an injured Ryosuke Katayama. Yuuya offers to carry Ryosuke to safety but Tohko suggests to scout ahead for a trap-less route. Kai requests Emi and Tohko to begin the scouting. Tohko agrees, followed by Yuuya and then a reluctant Kai, leaving Tomohiro and Emi to take care of Ryosuke. While walking by the infirmary, they find the door locked. Unfortunately, Kai has the key and refuses to hand it to her, despite Tohko's need for bandages. Later, they find the entranceway which creepily swung open. Kai attempts to scout ahead but Tohko stops him, leading into an argument. Tohko returns to Tomohiro, Emi and Ryosuke, while Kai threatens Yuuya with a knife. On the way to the two boys, they hear Mitsuki's cries. Yuuya suggests to take Ryosuke downstairs, however Ryosuke already passed out from blood loss. Tohko leaves Ryosuke and Tomohiro to Yuuya's care while she goes to search for Mitsuki. She can't be found however, and Tohko tries to return only to be stopped by Ryou Yoshizawa's spirit, scaring her. She retreats back to the entranceway to find a friendly spirit who left behind an amethyst that can repel the deadly spirit. As Tohko returns to the others, she's told that Ryosuke is already dead. Tohko is then hugged by Emi, in a mental breakdown state. Everyone hears the approaching Kai, but when they meet him he's on his knees and stabbed by a knife. Children spirits can be heard giggling and Sachiko Shinozaki suddenly appears behind the dead body. Yuuya ushers Tohko to run while he goes to check everyone else. Tohko looks up the stairways to see Emi running past Yuuya downstairs. Tomohiro screams at them to run. Yuuya laughs maniacally as Tohko drags Emi to safety. Later Tohko doesn't believe in Yuuya's actions and decides to confront him, ignoring Emi's warnings as her crush on him remains strong. Emi flees and Yuuya appears in front of Tohko as she starts to question him. But Yuuya is no longer the Yuuya she knew; she stares into his emotionless cold eyes while he ponders where Emi, Tomohiro and Kensuke went to, and picks up the bloody knife from Kai's corpse. Tohko runs forward to stop him but is knocked to the ground. Yuuya starts punching her, before deciding on using her for practice with his new knife. Tohko spits out her front tooth and flees. Finding the key Kai refused to hand over, she holes up in the infirmary. Yuuya then simply samples Tohko's tooth in delight. Trivia Gallery ''Corpse Party (Blood Covered ...Repeated Fear) TohkoFull.png|Tohko's full profile toukochart.png|Tohko's character emotion chart Tohko's Sprites.png|Tohko's sprite tou_ab07out.png|Tohko after being beaten by Yuuya ''Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U Tumblr_mvjxsjG3Q91sut7zeo1_500-2-.jpg|Tohko, Yui, Yuka, Satsuki, Naomi and Ayumi trying to win Satoshi's heart Tumblr mg5q0kuHUL1s29d25o1 500-1-.jpg|Tohko cleaning Satoshi's ears tohko2_b6.png|Swimsuit Tohko ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' screenshot_0114.jpeg|Tohko in Kizami's memory 180px-Kizami_beating_Tohko01.jpg|Tohko before getting punched by Yuuya Tohko-fading-away.jpg|Tohko fading away as seen in the opening Appearances Category:Students Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:People from Byakudan Senior High School Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:High school students Category:Playable characters in Book of Shadows Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered